Naruto of the storm
by Starlover18
Summary: The night Naruto stole the forbidden scroll he found something out that shocks him to the core. Now with new power and a power only his clan can use. Finding out the truth about why he is mistreated so poorly, will he keep the dream of being Hokage or will it change? Read as he makes those who harm him pay in the most pain ways know to man. That pay for that awaking the Narukami.


This is a challenge Fanfiction from devilzxknight86, Naruto the storm shinobi, the pairing in with Hinata and three others girls. I'll be trying to up data this every monday along with A Lone Wolf's Flower. This story is in first person and will start with Naruto until stated otherwise.

* * *

His heart was beating like a drum in his chest in time with the rumbles of the storm overhead. The weather was weird, it was a sunny day and no chance of rain or thunder and now it looked like the sky is about to pour down and drown everyone. Shifting the scroll into a better place on his back, he quicken the pace to wear the meeting place for the exam was. He still couldn't believe his luck with this make-up exam. He now had a chance to impress his Sakura-chan with his status as rookie of the year and be praise for his epicess and all he had to do is learn a jutus out of this scroll.

Finally at the clearing he made his way to the cabin on the other side and got ready to work. The storm seems to be getting worse as the rain started to come down making it hard to see. Thunder was not that far behind the beginning drops of rain, it was loud and demand everyone's attention, making him look up to see the lighting dance across the sky. It's not the first the he watch a thunder-storm in the rain while getting ready to train or in the middle of it. The way the thunder sounded made him have a moment of envy, that how he tried all his live but he could even get his crush or many one his age to pay attention to him. That bugged him the most, the adults look down on him and on his birthday beat him up and their children ignore him and when they did notice him it was t belittle. Yet the thunder it loud and powerful/strong and no one talks bad about it, it's not like he sends all his time pranking people and begging for their attention he trains too. It's not his fault that the teachers don't help him or that when they do it how to do it wrong.

Shaking his head of those thoughts and trying to block out the rain, which came down harder, he got closer to the cabin and open the scroll cutting his hand. Opening it wide and letting his eyes wander over it as his hand trailed down the scroll. The first jutus on it was the shadow clone jutus, sighing at his luck he ran his hand down the scroll over a symbol that started to suck in his chakra and blood at in alarming speed. Yelping in fear and shock he tried to pull away but couldn't. Then it stop and a sword hilt and a small blue light purple scroll pop into begin next to his hand that was shaking in fear. Soon his hold body started to shake as he when to his knees, he's been in near death situation before so this was nothing new, but that left him drain of his energy and there was a tug coming from his stomach. As he was about to give into the tug a bolt of lighting started to close in on him.

* * *

Opening his eyes to the dim lights of a sewer that didn't have that horrible smell. Looking around trying to see if any thing seem familiar to him. There wear pipes running along the walls and their was one that was bigger that the rest and it was glowing red with a golden color was spiraling around it while the others were blue. Deciding to follow the red and spiraling gold out of there, he started to walk down the halls only to stop in front of a room wear the pipe stops. The room in front of him was a dark red color battle an over powering golden-yellow color, it seem that the room itself was giving off power, the like never seen before. His knees shaking and eyes wide with fear and he felt the blood-lust like never before, and takes a step back in fear, before mentally slapping his self, no one makes Naruto Uzumaki back down or give up. Narrowing his eyes and squaring his shoulders, he marched on ward to the room that tried to scare him away.

A upon enter the room he notice a lager golden cage with red aura around it and a man who looked to be seven feet tall and had pure white hair that went down to the middle of his back. His eyes were a whitish-blue color and he was surrounded by a golden aura that was taking over the room. Naruto felt so small, so worthless in the giants sites but he wasn't going to back down and then he saw a pair of blood-red eyes looking at him, not though him but at him and they didn't seem to have the hate or fear in it like every ones else in the village it was more of a neutral look.

"**So the human of the hour decides to make an entrances, about time damn humans thinking they have forever" **said the pair of red eyes. The form holding the red eyes became clearer after it said its peace. The fox-like smile that Naruto was so used to seeing on his face was on the form's face. The form had nine tails swinging in the back of it, now with the fox-like body could be seen before the tails and remembering every name the villagers called him started to run though his mind. Naruto's eyes caught the paper on the cage and what was written on it "seal" and a burning sensation started in the back of his head. That always happen when he tried to study or when he saw a seal, why do you think that he doesn't try to learn and pull pranks all the time. The man seeing the pain on Naruto's face got closer to him and notice a seal at the bottom back of his neck. Putting his hand on Naruto's forehead and other on his back the man started to channel energy into him taking the pain and seal away.

**"Enough of your petty issues with the boy and his species, the place that this boy is to fill will take your dislike away"** came the rumbling order from the man. Oddly enough the all-powerful fox didn't disobey the man, who ever he is buts him over the kyubui and very high in Naruto's book of people to respect. Not that many people would help him and the ones that do get special points in his book of awesome people. When the pain was gone the feeling of running though the rain was left and his hands started to release warmth into him making Naruto relaxed.

**"Boy do you know who I am or your duty to your clan?" **ask the giant man. Naruto's eyes widen with shock as his expression became one of a begging puppy. "I have a clan? You know about my family? Can you talk me about them? Please tell me no matter how many times I ask the old man he won't tell me" begged Naruto.

**"My name is Raiden and your clan services as one of the few bless to be the vessel to the many thunder Gods and Goddess. And see the that Kyubi is here that must mean that your mother, the second holder of Kyubi, is dead, but you look like the Wind God's vessel that was very taking with her" **rumble Raiden.

"So my mom was the recreation of a thunder-god and my father was the same but only for a wind god?" question Naruto.

**"Yes I am sure that's the case, and it would explain the lack of training my new vessel and the seals on your body"** stated Raiden.

"I'm going to be a vessel to a god? I'm so going to be hokage now and Sakura going to be asking me out now" said a dazed Naruto.

**"If I have any said the pink hair human will not have part of you or me with this merge of souls**" said Kyubi.

"What do you mean, she just playing hard to get right for now anyway" said Naruto.

**"As my vessel my memories will be yours and my understand of emotions and a few of my special abilities and my fighting styles will come easy to you, but don't think that you won't have to work to master them"** said Raiden ignoring the verbal battle between Naruto and Kyubi.

**"By the time you wake up the merge should be finish and that hilt of a sword hide it and later I'll start your training with it. You such take a peek at that scroll too, it might be good for us to know a few higher "forbidden" jutsu" **said Raiden.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes Naruto, who was on his back, notice the stormy-gray sky overhead and a smile came to his face. Getting to his feet he looks a the scroll and open it after picking up the sword hilt and putting it an his weapon pouch. Looking down at all the super powered jutsu, he felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine. The first one was shadow clone it seen easy enough and he was sure that he would overload them with chakra. Wait a minute... His eyes widen he can think clearly and smartly with the burning feeling in his head.

A smile made its way across his face. It was time to catch up with his class and show them what the dead-last can do. The first thing he was going to do was copy the all the jutsu down so he can learn them later and that seal at the bottom seem to just call him name. Deciding to play with the seal first then copy down the jutsu, he ran his hand over it and it(seal) started to move with his hand and out pop a scroll with a swirl on the side of it. Putting that away he started to work on the shadow clone jutsu.

About half an hour later in that same clearing we find Naruto a little beaten up and "looking" tired. Just then Iruka bust in to the clearing shouting"Naruto why are you stealing the scroll of sealing?"

Iruka notices the shape that Naruto is in and can help but wonder what he was doing out here by himself. Grinning at Iruka "If I show you the jutsu that I learn, I pass the make-up exam right" was the answer Naruto gave. He not that dumb kid that fell for this trap.

"Who told you that?"ask Iruka

Mizuki appeared on a branch the other side of the clearing looking down on Naruto and Iruka. Quickly throwing daggers at them both but only hitting Iruka cause he use his body as a shield for Naruto. "So Iruka here, it doesn't matter" he stated. "Mizuki what this? Why are you doing this?" ask Iruka while Naruto was in shock.

"Hey Naruto do you want to know a secret about why no one likes you" ask Mizuki with a sadistic smile on his face. Tilting his head in interest, as Iruka was shouting about it being forbidden and them being lies, Naruto focus on Muzuki.

"The secret is that no one can tell you that you are the nine tail fox" Mizuki said with a hint of madness in his voice. Fully cocking his head to the side while blinking at Mizuki and after a few moments of quietness Naruto spoke "If that was true then what chance do you stand against me? The nine-tails took down half the village and your just a traitor."

The two teachers were dumb-found by Naruto's sense of logic, but that didn't last long cause Mizuki reached for his kunai and shuriken and threw them at Naruto. Seeing the danger heading for his favorite student Iruka jumps in front of Naruto and takes the hits in his stead, thankfully they were deadly, and only cause him to pass-out. In raged at seeing his beloved teacher in this condition, he started to channel Raiden energy. His eyes turn from the deep ocean blue to a whitish-blue and his hair grew a few inches longer, straighter and the tips turn white. His whisker marks became darker and more noticeable but get him a noble look, and he grew a couple of inches, and there were flashes of lighting going around his body.

The sky got dark as Naruto's mood worsing, the wind is whipping everywhere and the rain restarted to fall. The thunder overhead was deafening, Naruto bared his teeth at Mizuki in his fury and charged at him. Mizuki dodge and try to punch him but missed as Naruto when for a roundhouse kick to the side of his stomach. Falling back Mizuki try to throw Naruto off and gain the his footing in this fight for live and death. Naruto quickly added a small amount of lighting to his hand and punch Mizuki in the chest knocking him out. Half an hour later Iruka woke up to see Mizuki tied up with some ninja wire and that most of his wounds were wrapped and he was sitting against a tree and Naruto was resealing the scroll of sealing and put it on his back.

"Hey Naruto come here for a second"

Doing as told Naruto went over to Iruka and sat down. "I want you to know that I don't think of as Kyubi and the reason I push you so hard to do your best is because you remind me of myself as a kid" said Iruka.

"It's okay sensei and thanks for care about me not many people do and even fewer teachers" was the reply.

"What happen to Mizuki?"

"I knock him out after you pass-out."

"Close your eyes"

Doing as told Naruto closed his eyes and felt his goggles being lifted off of his head and something else was being place on his head. Opening his eyes after getting the okay, he notice that Iruka wasn't wearing his hand-band and was smiling at him. Feeling the butterflies in his belly fly around, he giving Iruka a hopeful look to him. "You pass Naruto".

And just like that the start of Naurkami of Leaf just got his start.

* * *

**Next time: The three days until teams are pick and some training. And the sense getting knock back in to Naruto and a start on the harem. **

**Read and Reveiw**


End file.
